


Loves Instinct

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Multi, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome half sister to Jacob has lived all her life with her mother in Japan, visiting her dad only for few months during the summer. That is until her 15th birthday when her mother dies in a car accident and she moves in with her dad and half brother. Things go fine they get along well and she even starts to crush on Sam Uley. But then things start to get weird all because of one Bella Swan. Suddenly all the her guy friends are on edge and staying away from her…then one night she gets a fever and the next thing she knows she swept into the world of the supernatural. She's the only female shifter in a pack of males all who want her and spring is on the way…God Help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU No feudal era and no Leah.

Kagome groaned as she stretched her plain green tank top rustling to show off a flat stomach her back cracked making her moan as she let her hands drop to her sides. Her dark blue jean shorts stood out against her slightly tanned skin. "Mah hurry up Jake! The others are waiting for us at the beach jeez! I told you not to stay up so late playing Halo!"  
  
Jacob Black huffed at his younger half sister as he hopped out the door yanking on his shoe. "Oh shut up Kagome you just want to see your precious Saaam~" He huffed as she smacked his shoulder.  
  
"Shut up! Jerk. Agh I'm going on ahead you slow poke." With that she took off her white sneakers crunching over the ground as she left her older half brother in the dust.  
  
She was good at running, she could out run any of the boys of La Push. It was her stress reviler. She had picked it up in Japan when she had lived with her mom and after her mother had died in the accident and she had moved in with her dad and half brother Jake, she had taken to running everyday.  
  
That was how she had met Sam, her…not so secret crush, he was out jogging as well and though there was a big age gap they had become quick friends and jogging buddies.  
  
"Hey Kagome over here!" She smiled as she saw Seth waving his hands and jumping up and down on the beach acting like an excited puppy. "I'm coming!" She quickly sped up and tackled the younger boy in a hug. He had taken on the role of her younger brother, had even since he had been born during one of her summer visits.  
  
She laughed as Paul and Embry joined in on the hug making whoops of excited. She was generally the life of the party, a female Jake in so many ways.  
  
"Hey, where's Jake?" Kagome rolled her eyes at Paul's question as he tussled her hair. "On his way, I told him not to stay up all night playing Halo but did he listen? Noooo~ he never listens to me!"  
  
Everyone laughed at Kagome as she stomped her foot in anger. "Well he is a boy Kagome." Kagome grinned as she turned to face Sam. Ignoring the chuckles from Paul and Embry. "Hey Sam didn't see you this morning on the trail."  
  
Sam chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah my mom needed me to give her a ride to work sorry. If you want we can go for a jog later?"  
  
Kagome beamed and nodded her head largely. "Su- Hey What the hell?" She huffed as Jake threw an arm around her shoulders and gave Sam a small glare. "She can't dad wants us home in a few hours."  
  
Kagome huffed and shoved his arm off of her and turned to face him a small blush of anger on her cheeks. "He said no such thing!"  
  
Jake rolled his eyes as he high fived Paul and Seth. "If you hadn't run off so quickly you would have heard him yell it out the window. We're supposed to go visit Charlie tomorrow something about his daughter coming to live with him."  
  
Kagome huffed but nodded. She knew he was telling the truth now. Their dad had been gushing about Charlie's daughter for the past week. Since she was pretty much one of the only female teens in La Push he hoped that she and what's her face...Bella? Yeah Bella would be best friends. 'Like they used to be.' Psh fat chance Bella was mopey and crabby. She never liked to play as a young girl so why would she want to hang out now? She was perfectly fine with her boys, as special as they were.  
  
So with a sigh and a grumble she nodded. "Fine, maybe another time Sam...now lets party!" She punched her fist in the air and laughed as the others followed suit. This weekend was going to be fun! It was their last week before school started and she was going to make sure they made the best of it! Going to school on La Push meant they had much different schedules then the public schools of Forks. Their breaks almost never synched up and that was how they liked it.  
  
Poor Kagome had no idea how very wrong she was, because a rainy cloud known as Bella Swan was on its way to not only rain on her parade but change her entire world. Without even knowing or caring.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome groaned as her alarm clock went off and with a flail of her dainty lightly tanned hand she slammed the off button. She groaned as she sat up her hair a mess and her eyes closed. Her blankets rolled down to rest on her lap exposing her oversized t-shirt, one she had stolen from Jake, and rubbed her eyes a small yawn escaping her plump pink lips.   
  
She groaned as she ran a hand through her snarled hair and looked over at Jakes bed, yes, they shared a room. It was tiny and cramped but it worked for now, they were in the middle of adding on a bedroom for her buuuuut it was put on hold last month because they had to replace the motor in the crappy old truck they owned.   
  
The damn thing was a piece of junk, she recalled her dad mentioning that he had sold it. She pitied the poor fool who had bought it, something was always wrong with that piece of junk. She hissed as her fingers caught in a snarl in her hair and yanked her hand out of tangled locks, which still smelled like smoke from the bon fire they had last night.   
  
She sighed as she heard her dad bumbling around downstairs and glanced at the clock, oh wow she had spent twenty minutes just spacing out. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she kicked the covers off of her smooth tanned legs and got out of bed. She gave a low moan as she stretched making her over sized t shirt rise up exposing a pair of blue boy short panties. Once she was done stretching she turned to look at Jake's bed.   
  
He was sprawled on the bed one leg hanging off of it one arm under his head as he snored and his other hand was resting on his stomach. As per usual he was only wearing a pair of boxers. She rolled her eyes as he snored in his sleep and kicked out one of his legs.   
  
"Hey Jake wake up." He merely twitched in his sleep. With a sigh she walked over to his bed, tripping on a shoe and landed on top of him with a yelp.   
  
Jake jumped as something soft yet semi heavy landed on him and failed around smacking it.   
  
"Ow Jake!"   
  
He blinked sleepily as he realized he had just hit Kagome in the face and that she was on top of him in nothing but one of his shirts and her boy shorts. He blushed as her braless breasts pressed into his chest as she rolled off of him to perch on the end of his bed a hand cradling her nose.   
  
"Jerk!" She glared at him as he quickly sat up, hiding his morning wood as best he could, and leaned over to fawn over her.   
  
"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to! I-oh shit are you bleeding?" He paled as she sniffled.   
  
"No but it freaking hurts…ouch….I'm going to go look at it in the bathroom get up and get ready were supposed to go to Charlie's in an hour." With that she got off the bed, not knowing her shirt had ridden up exposing her blue boy shorts as she haphazardly made her way out of their shared cluttered room into the hallway.   
  
Jake shook his head as he stretched in his bed and yawned loudly. He grumbled under his breath he got up his problem still at full attention, and rummaged around the room to find some clothes that smelled clean. He didn't even want to go over to Charlie's, yeah he liked the old man but….if he remembered Bella Swan correctly she was a precautious child. She didn't like to play and often acted older then she actually was. He often recalled her yelling at him and Kagome when they were playing on the cliffs saying it wasn't safe. Psh. The worry wart.   
  
He jumped as Kagome hip checked him, done brushing her hair and making sure her nose wasn't bleeding, making him trip over a shoe. "Kagome!"   
  
She laughed as she stuck her tongue at him and made her way to her cleaner side of the room and yanked open the overstuffed drawer of her dresser. "Oh suck it up jeez and you better get some clean clothes or I'm telling dad you hit me." The teasing was clear in her tone but so was the underlining threat. She hated when he randomly picked up clothes from the floor and put them on. It was nasty, yeah he was a boy but still!   
  
Jake rolled his eyes at her but did as she said and lumbered over his almost empty dresser and yanked out some clean clothes. With a smirk he tossed a pair of rolled up dirty socks at her head and grinned as she let out a shriek.   
  
"Jake!" He laughed as she threw them back but dodged them and backed out of the room. "I call the shower!" He laughed as Kagome let out an enraged cry as he slammed and locked the bathroom door.   
  
Kagome fumed as she listened to Jake laugh at her, yes they were like bffs but still! She was the girl she was supposed to go first! He was such a brat and yeah he was older then her by a few months but God! He acted like such a little kid at times.   
  
The jerk!   
  
She fumed as she yanked on her clothes, dark blue jean shorts and a plain white tank top with some lace around the bottom, and threw her hair into a pony tail knowing she wouldn't get a shower in now. She would take one as soon as they got back. With that decision made she kicked one of Jakes shoes under his bed knowing he wouldn't be able to find it and made her way to the kitchen and smiled at her dad as he wheeled around to face her.   
  
"Hey there sunshine."   
  
She grinned at him and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek. "Hey daddy. You in the mood for eggs and bacon?" She smiled as he nodded.   
  
"Of course. Where's Jake?"   
  
Kagome huffed at the mention of him as she pulled out what she needed to cook breakfast for them. "In the shower."   
  
Billy laughed lightly at her grumbled reply. In truth he had been prepared for his two children to hate each other, both having different moms, but surprising they got along just well. It was his wife and Kagome's mom who had always gotten in tuffs.   
  
Yet they never let it affect them, when they were younger they were always off running around the rez and now that they were teens not much had changed, well except Jake getting pissed that most of his male friends were noticing that Kagome was in fact a female. He chuckled lightly remembering the way he would rant and rave to him sometimes.   
  
"What's so funny dad?" Kagome smiled to herself as she flipped the bacon and turned to glance at her dad.   
  
"Oh nothing just thinking…food almost done?" He chuckled as Kagome nodded her head and plopped the bacon on the plates next to some eggs, his girl was one great cook.   
  
"Yup done! Here ya go daddy." With that she placed his plate in front of him and grabbed her own and sat down.   
  
His stomach growled as he smelt the delicious food and without a second thought dug in. "Mmmmm nummy."   
  
Kagome laughed as she cut up her eggs. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" She laughed as he gave her a thumbs up.   
  
Both of them ate their food and joked around waiting for Jake to come down. He came down twenty minutes later rubbing his head dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white t shirt. He blinked as he caught the scent of bacon. "Hey where's mine?"   
  
Kagome smiled innocently. "Well you were in the shower…so I didn't make you any. If you're hungry there's cereal in the cupboard but hurry up were going to be late."   
  
Jake grumbled but smirked as he swooped down on Kagome's plate and grabbed her last piece of bacon and popped it into his mouth.   
  
"Hey!"He laughed as she got up and shoved him lightly away from her plate. "Jerk! Dad!"   
  
Billy laughed as his two children rough housed lightly and shook his head. "Nope leave me out of it. But hurry up you two we have to be there in half an hour." With that he rolled into the living room to watch some TV before they had to leave.   
  
"GAH Kagome no!" He chuckled as he heard them bicker in the kitchen. His life was perfect. "Jake you jerk! Hey-no! Pervert! Daddy he grabbed my boob!"   
  
"I did not I slipped I meant to shove her shoulder! HEY NO TITTY TWISERTS OW DAD!"   
  
He chuckled and merely turned up the volume of the TV. Life was great.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome grumbled under her breath as she shoved the door to her house open and made her way to her shared bedroom with Jake. Today had sucked. ROYALLY. Things had started out okay, they went over to uncle Charlie's house and met Bella. She was…tolerable….mopey and withdrawn but tolerable. Things were fine…until they were all shooed off to city to bond by their dads.   
  
The whole time there Bella drove like a snail, her foot on the break, and it was quiet. Eerily quiet, Jake had tried to start some conversations but they had been shot down. Of course the radio in the crappy old car didn't work, so yeah. Thirty minutes of pure awkward silence. Yay.   
  
Once they had gotten to the city they moped about, courtesy of Bella. She herself wanted to go check out the auto parts store and the clothing store to get some new running clothes. Bella wanted to sit and mope in a bookstore. Now don't get her wrong she liked reading just as much as the next girl but yeah….   
  
Nonetheless they relented it was Bella's first day back so two hours were spent sitting in the dusty bookstore. Jake was off goofing around in the humor and sex section, which got him chided by Bella. The only good thing about going to the bookstore was that she found an interesting book called A Feudal Fairytale, which she made Jake buy.   
  
Nonetheless the trip was wrapped up when Bella kept hinting that she wanted to go home, so it was another silent drive back to town. Once there Bella ran to her room and they left. Ugh that girl was as plain as vanilla ice cream.   
  
She huffed as Jake cuffed her shoulder lightly, "What's up with you grumpy pants?"   
  
He laughed as she turned a horrid glare on him. "Okay, okay I get it geez…soooooo….you gunna call your bff Bella-OW!"   
  
Kagome smiled lightly as Jake over dramatically cradled his head, which she had thrown a pillow at. "You goober, God, a shoe has more personality then her. I can't believe you used to like her when we were younger."   
  
Jake flushed red and sputtered. "I did not!"   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and squealed as she dodged the pillow thrown at her. "Did sooo! Jake and Bella sitting in a-SHIT!" She epped as he dived at her on the bed and began beating her with a pillow. "Jake! Okay I give! Uncle! Uncle!"   
  
He laughed as he let up and plopped down next to her on the bed laughing as she shoved his shoulder playfully. "That's what I thought. You'll never beat me, the GREAT JAKE!"   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she shoved him off her bed and stepped over him running out the door. "Daaaad! Jake likes Bella! Jake and Bella sitting in a tree!" She laughed as she heard him yell out. "Do not! LAIR!"   
  
Jake knew how to cheer her up, to bad for him it usually ended up with him either in pain or embarrassed. The joys of older brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome groaned as she heard her alarm clock blare loudly, she didn't want to get up! She burrowed deeper under her covers and yelp when they were pulled away from her. She hissed as the cold morning air hit her bare flesh, clad in a pair of sleeping shorts and an oversized white t-shirt. "DAMNIT JAKE GO AWAY!"   
  
She didn't even open her eyes as she curled into a ball in the middle of her bed making her shirt rise which showed her tone behind wrapped in blue sleeping shorts.   
  
Jake rolled his eyes as he dropped her blanket on the floor and poked her. "Time to wake up Kagome we have school today, remember that thing we have to go to four times a week?" He huffed as Kagome smacked away his hand and grumbled under her breath. She was not a morning person, how she got up to jog everyday was a mystery to him.   
  
"Kagome if you don't get up now you won't have time to jog…and there she goes…" He mumbled under his breath as she shot out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom slamming the door shut. A bitter taste in his mouth made him cruse under his breath. He knew why she got up to jog even though she hated getting up. Sam fucking Uley.   
  
The pedo bear that was way too interested in his younger sister. Creep.   
  
He blinked out of his moody inner thoughts and blinked as Kagome shuffled past him dressed in a pair of jogging shorts and a tank top under a light jacket and leaned over her bed to put her shoes on. "I'm going to run for about twenty minutes, I'll meet you at the school, my clothes and backpack are by the door bring them with you and meet me by the girls lockers. Okay?" She stood up pulling her hair into a high pony tail and turned to face her brother.   
  
Jake rumbled, feeling very much used by her but nodded. "Yeah, yeah better get going your precious Sam is probably waiting on you."   
  
Kagome blushed but nodded feeling a bit bad that she made her bother get up an hour earlier then he would normally have to in order to wake her up so she could go jogging ad meet up with Sam. Even she knew she was not a morning person and could be quite the bitch when woken up. So with a small smile she moved over to her brother and gave him a small peck on the check. "Thanks Jake, I love you!" With that she was out the door racing down the steps hoping Sam was in fact waiting for her.   
  
Jake merely blushed but grumbled under his breath about bratty little sisters taking advantage of being cute.


End file.
